The present invention is directed to an electrical candlestick device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an electrical candlestick device for lighting and/or decorating a window of a residence and/or commercial building.
There currently exists electrical candlesticks including a lightbulb and standard electrical cord and plug for connection with an UL (Underwriters Laboratories) outlet. Typically, these electrical type candles are rated for indoor use only by Underwriters Laboratories (UL) in the United States. These electrical candles include a plastic base connected to a plastic candlestick provided with an electrical socket for a conventional lightbulb having a threaded type electrical connector base. A length of standard two (2) wire electrical cord extends through the base and candlestick portion to connect with the electrical socket at one end and provided with a standard UL plug at an opposite end thereof.
These conventional electrical candles are typically supported by an inner ledge or interior sill of a double hung window having movable upper and lower sashes. In the event the window is of such a construction so as not to provide a sufficient size interior sill for these conventional electrical candles, there exists a number of devices for connecting the conventional electrical candle to this type of window. For example, a suction cup device with a mechanical connector is available for mechanically securing the electrical candle to the glass of the lower sash. Alternatively, the conventional electrical candle can be potentially taped (e.g. double sided foam adhesive tape such as made by 3M Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn.) or using strapping tape for taping the electrical candle to the window, sill and/or sash. Other makeshift types of connection of a conventional electrical candle to a conventional double hung window are known.
There exists other disadvantages of using a conventional indoor electrical candle in that the glass pane significantly reflects a portion of the light being emitted from the conventional electrical candle, thus reducing the brightness when viewed from the exterior of the residence and/or building. Further, if the glass pane is not cleaned both inside and outside, the dirt on the window again reduces the amount of light emitting from the conventional electrical candlestick. In addition, conventional indoor electrical candles not properly fastened or mounted can be a fire and safety hazard, if the candle becomes inadvertently disconnected and falls onto the curtains or carpet with a hot electrical light bulb in contact therewith. Thus, there exists a need for a more safe, bright and decorative electrical candle device in view of the difficulties of the prior art devices.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical candle device.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved outdoor electrical candle device.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an electrical candle device configured to fit or be captured between a movable sash and stationary sill of a window.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an electrical candle device configured to fit between a movable sash and stationary sill of a window when the window is in a closed position.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide an electrical candle device having a base portion provided with a mounting extension configured to fit between a movable sash and stationary sill of a window.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide an electrical candle device having a base provided with a mounting extension configured to fit between a movable sash and stationary sill of a window, the extension containing a wire conductor connecting a light emitting device, such as a lightbulb, with a power source.
The present invention is directed to an electrical candle device, preferably an outdoor electrical candle device. However, some features and embodiments of the present invention besides for outdoor applications only can be used for indoor and outdoor/indoor applications.
The electrical candle device according to the present invention is configured to be mounted on the sill of a window that can be opened and closed (e.g. double hung type window with movable upper sash and movable lower sash). Specifically, the electrical candle device according to the present invention includes a candlestick portion and a base portion configured to cooperate with the window sill in a manner to support the candlestick in a substantially vertical position adjacent and substantially parallel with the window (e.g. sash or glass). The base portion of the electrical candle device according to the present invention, for example, can be shaped to follow the cross-sectional profile of the sill of the window so that the candlestick portion is substantially vertically positioned. More specifically, a lower surface of the base portion of the electrical candle device according to the present invention can be configured and/or shaped to follow the cross-sectional profile of the window sill.
The base portion of the electrical candle device according to the present invention can be free standing on the window sill and/or can be connected in various ways to the window sill (e.g. double sided adhesive tape, double sided foam adhesive tape, adhesive layer with releasable liner, mechanical fasteners, nails, screws, staples, snap fasteners, buttons and other suitable connection means). In a preferred embodiment, the base portion of the electrical candle according to the present invention is connected between a window sash and window sill of the window. Specifically, there exists a connection between the base portion and both the window sill and window sash. Alternatively, the electrical candlestick according to the present invention can be connected directly to the window sash itself (e.g. electrical candlestick device directly connected to lower window sash of double hung window and only making physical contact with window sill when the lower sash is closed).
In any event, in a preferred embodiment, it is desirable to capture the base portion of the electrical candle device according to the present invention between the window sash and window sill. In the most preferred embodiment, there exists no direct connection between the window sash and window sill to avoid the use of adhesives and/or fasteners, but configured to be captured between the movable window sash and stationary window sill. Thus, the most preferred embodiment can be mounted in a window by simply raising or moving the sash of the window from an open position to a closed position to capture the base portion between the closed sash and window sill to securely mount the electrical candle device according to the present invention in the window.
The electrical candle device according to the present invention can be used with various types of windows including double hung type windows having one or more vertically movable sashes, a casement window with a tilt out (e.g. tilt axis horizontally or vertically oriented), a slider having at least one horizontally movable sash, and other types of windows having a movable sash and stationary sill.
The electrical candlestick device according to the present invention can be provided with various types of light emitting devices such as light bulbs, diodes, and other conventional light emitting devices. In a preferred embodiment, the candlestick portion of the device is provided with a standard electrical socket having an internally threaded configuration for receiving a conventional light bulb having a threaded base portion to allow replacement of the light bulb with a new or different type of bulb. For example, conventional holiday or Christmas light bulbs of various standard sizes and sockets are utilized in a preferred embodiment of the electrical candlestick device according to the present invention. The electrical candlestick device according to the present invention can be powered by batteries, solar cells, and/or from a conventional UL outlet, or combinations thereof. In an embodiment utilizing batteries, the batteries can be stored in the candlestick portion and/or base portion of the electrical candlestick device. In embodiments utilizing a solar cell, one or more solar cells located on the candlestick portion, base portion, or located remotely, is connected to batteries located in the candlestick portion and/or base portion so that the device charges during daylight hours and manually or automatically turns on for dusk and night use.
In embodiments utilizing conventional household residential or commercial electric power, the electrical candlestick device includes a power cord connected to the light emitting device at one end and provided with a standard UL electrical plug at an opposite end thereof. In a preferred embodiment of the electrical candlestick device according to the present invention, the power cord extends through the candlestick portion to connect with an electrical socket located in an upper portion of the candlestick portion, and extends down to the base portion of the device. In some embodiments, the power cord exits from the base portion of the device. In other embodiments, the base portion is provided with a mounting extension for connecting with the window sill and/or window sash of the window in combination with a separate power cord associated or not associated with the mounting extension.
In a preferred outdoor application, the power cord is associated with the mounting extension. For example, the power cord can be connected externally and/or provided internally within the mounting extension of the base portion of the device. In one embodiment, the power cord is accommodated within a channel provided within in the mounting extension of the base portion, insert molded within the mounting extension of a plastic base portion, or otherwise incorporated within the mounting extension. Alternatively, one or more electrical conductors (e.g. flat copper, aluminum or other metal strips) are insert molded within the plastic mounting extension of the base portion of the device. In these embodiments, a very low profile can be achieved in the portion of the mounting extension located between the movable sash and stationary sill of the window to allow the sash to be fully closed and properly seal with the window sash while accommodating the electrical candlestick device in this manner. Thus, a seal of the movable sash and/or window sill can sufficiently deform while sealing and allowing the window sash to be closed and preferably locked via a window lock in position.
For indoor applications, a mounting extension of the base portion of the device can be configured to be captured between the movable window sash and stationary sill with a separate power cord exiting from the base portion of the device (i.e. no electrical conductor and/or electrical cord within the mounting extension).
In a preferred embodiment, the electrical candlestick device according to the present invention can include decorative elements and/or features. For example, the candlestick portion and/or base portion of the device can be plastic injection molded having various ornamental designs (e.g. sculptured features, art designs, borders, figurines, engravings, etc.). Alternatively or in addition, add-on items such as wreaths, flowers, ivy, ferns and other decorative accessories can be permanently or releasably connected or mounted on the electrical candlestick device.